


Dancing Around My Heart

by aaronminyxrd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronminyxrd/pseuds/aaronminyxrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You tell me, Mr. Psychology Major. Can you keep this a secret?”<br/>“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my ultimate rare-pair fic.  
> I even created a new tag by incorporating YamaBoku in this lmao

**DAICHI**

He had been lounging around in his apartment for at least half an hour now. Smelling of smoke and freshly made coffee, his room was a mess of textbooks and worksheets. Spreading the rest of the papers onto his bed, he took a long drag from his cigarette, watching as the vapor came out in thin, airy wisps. Transfixed, he watched them fade one by one, letting the sight slowly soothe his headache.  
Daichi stayed this way for a long time, appreciating and inhaling the familiar scent that now filled his lungs, his body, his very being. He closed his eyes, letting the bittersweet aroma embrace him---consume him, even, and he could feel himself becoming more and more lost in the overwhelming calm that continued to wash over him.

He could feel the world around him beginning to disappear as he became numb, and he welcomed the feeling, savoring it. He seemed to be floating now, everything around him vanishing slowly, but surely.  Soon, he too would cease to be.

But all at once, that vision shattered, and he could hear the distinct ringing of his phone as the sound penetrated his thoughts, bringing his fantasy to an abrupt halt as he was reminded that a place of nothingness, the one thing he truly wished for, existed nowhere else but in his mind.

Sighing quietly to himself, Daichi snuffed out the cigarette, chucking it into the trash before silencing his phone, wondering what someone could want from him at this very moment, only to find out it was from Sugawara’s instructor, Ukai. The two have met on occasion, and even managed to hit it off, but it was getting late, if not already. _Did Suga not show up to practice or something? But that in itself is impossible._

 

**From: Ukai**

**Subject: Get off your ass**

 Where are you?!

 

He raised an eyebrow at the sudden question, wondering what he could have meant by that. He typed in a quick reply, saying he had no idea what he was talking about. His phone rang almost immediately after.

 

**From: Ukai**

**RE: Get off your ass**

Today’s the recital. You know, the one with Sugawara’s solo?  If you’re not there, he’ll be crushed, even if he won’t tell you.

 

Daichi’s eyes widened as he jumped off his bed, running to the calendar he had on his desk only to find today’s date indeed marked for Suga’s big recital. He groaned, running a hand through his hair before cursing to himself. _Shit, I’m such a terrible person! How could I have forgotten?_

The week had been filled with endless exams, projects, and tutorials, not to mention his part time job at the local bookstore, often leaving him frustrated and very much stressed, which is also why he had been smoking more than usual. _But to think I forgot my best friend’s big solo? Am I that stupid?_

He hurriedly looked for his keys before pulling a faded black shirt over his head, not exactly caring about the formalities of the occasion. Passing by the fridge, he brought out what was left of the chocolate cake he had bought after school, hoping it would be enough to ease his conscience and Suga’s inevitable ‘I’m disappointed, but I’m trying to hide it’ face.  

Making sure the cake wouldn’t tip over in the tupperware, he ran to his car, placing it on the driver’s seat and remembering something Suga always made him do when they were kids, letting himself smile slightly despite the situation at hand.

Strapping the seat belt on himself and the tupperware, he set off towards the venue, breathing heavily, making sure to text Ukai.

 

**To: Ukai**

**Subject: I’m off my ass**

On my way.

 

**IWAIZUMI:**

“Ready, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi looked at the boy in front of him with tired eyes, wondering how he could mask his apprehension with excitement so easily, especially with so many of the younger ones debuting today.

“Iwa-chan?” he asked again.

“Why don’t you ask Tobio? He looks like he needs the encouragement.” was all he replied as he watched him squirm slightly behind Oikawa at the mention of his name. Oikawa’s face scrunched at this, and he crossed his arms.

“You’re going to have to help him eventually.”

“Eventually? Hmm..how about never?”

“We’ve been over this already, Shittykawa. You don’t have to be insecure-”

“Shh! Iwaizumi!” he hissed, turning around to make sure no one heard him.

Iwaizumi only sighed at this before shaking his head. He noticed Tobio look at him, his expression passive, but he could see the way his eyes shined with a sort of dejectedness. Biting his lip, he nodded at the boy in an attempt to calm him down, mouthing at him to remember his dance belt.

He looked at Iwaizumi gratefully before scurrying off, and he let himself smile a little, much to his friend’s dissatisfaction, but he didn’t exactly mind. _At the end of the day, he’s still just a kid._

“You’re too nice to him.”

“You should try it sometime.”

Oikawa only rolled his eyes, excusing himself to go and change. “You should rethink your life choices.”

“If I did I would have gotten a new partner a long time ago.” he called out, and Oikawa flipped him off, which only caused Iwaizumi to widen his grin.

 

**“Ten minutes left! Get changed, and if you haven’t stretched, do it _now!_ ”**

 

Ukai’s voice echoed throughout the backstage area, not caring whether or not the audience could hear him outside as he ushered everyone to make final preparations, practically shoving Iwaizumi out of the way as he looked out one of the curtains before grunting in disapproval.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sugawara’s solo if Daichi doesn’t show up.” he muttered before leaving, shaking his head.

Iwaizumi had on a rather puzzled expression after hearing Ukai’s statement. _Daichi? Isn’t he Sugawara’s friend?_ He asked himself, wondering what his relevance could be towards Sugawara’s solo. He had never had the pleasure of meeting him despite being good friends with Suga, but he had heard that he majored in Literature or something of the sort, though he never did get to ask which University he went to.   _I wonder, though.._ _Are they..?_

“Hi, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi was yanked out of his thoughts as he was now face to face with Sugawars’s nervous smile, already dressed and ready for the performance that lay ahead. He nodded to him, acknowledging his presence, and he couldn’t help but notice the way he twiddled his thumbs, his usually determined expression beginning to be taken over by worry.

“Have you..um..has Ukai said anything about Daichi?” he blurted out.

Thrown off by the question, he merely raised an eyebrow before answering, wondering why the usually calm dancer was so worked up. “No, I’m sorry, but I’m sure he’ll be here. He probably really cares about you.”   _Whoever he actually is._

Despite him trying to somewhat comfort Suga, the other boy started to laugh, covering his mouth with one hand before trying to form a coherent explanation. “You too?” he giggled.

“Me..I..what?” Iwaizumi was genuinely confused at this point. _Did I say something?_

“We’re not together, contrary to popular belief. It’s just that it’s my first _big_ solo, you know? He’s my best friend, he’d promised he’d be here. He’s never missed one of my performances, and if he misses this one, I might get nervous and mess up. It’s kind of hard to explain, but him being here just makes me a lot calmer.

Daichi’s like that. He can sink people’s fears, ease their thoughts without you even noticing, and pretty soon, you find it pretty difficult to not be within his presence. It’s like he has this sort of gravitational pull, and before you know it you’re in his orbit.”

Iwaizumi thought about this, trying to understand the full meaning behind Sugawara’s words, and he must have been staring, seeing as the other boy began to twiddle his thumbs again. _This Daichi sure sounds like..something._

 

**“Five minutes! You know what, make it three! Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, you’re up first. The rest of you make sure you know what you’re doing. We can’t afford to screw up now!”**

 

The room was a murmuring mess of bodies, all of them finding their spots and memorizing last minute cues. Somewhere in the crowd, he could hear Oikawa calling him, and Suga took this opportunity as to excuse himself.

“Don’t worry, Suga, I’m sure he’ll be here.” he assured him before joining Oikawa, just as the curtains began to rise, and applause filled the room.

 

**DAICHI**

_I can’t believe I’m late!_

Daichi was running now, ticket in one hand and tupperware in the other, not caring about how livid he must have looked as he pushed himself to run faster, panting heavily as he finally reached the venue and hurriedly handed his ticket in before stepping inside.

It was a wide, open space, with seats littering the top and bottom floors, the only light coming from the stage. Daichi quietly made his way towards an empty seat, his eyes searching for Sugawara, but so far, there was only one dancer on the stage, and he could feel his breath hitch at the sight of him.

Even from his seat, Daichi could see that his eyes were a dark, murky shade of green, his hair sticking out in various places, and he couldn’t help but wonder whether or not that was natural. Mesmerized, he could feel his jaw drop despite the dancer’s face being partially hidden in the shadows; Daichi could tell that he was incredibly beautiful.

His movements were as elegant as his features, and Daichi found himself unable to tear his gaze away even as his part ended, absolutely captivated by the unknown dancer. However, as Sugawara appeared on the stage, Daichi forced those thoughts away, trying to focus on his best friend instead, but he found his mind always wandering back to him, as if spellbound.  

Daichi clapped heartily as the show ended, catching Sugawara’s gaze as his friend’s smile widened, and the lights flashed on once more, the dancers beginning to file out one by one. His eyes scanned each of them, barely managing to get the small glimpse he did of the unknown dancer’s spiky hair.

He began to move, picking up the tupperware before making his way past the crowd and into the backstage area. He greeted Ukai as he accompanied him past the guards, to which the older man only replied with a grunt, mumbling, “You were late, Sawamura, but at least you showed up.”

Daichi opened his mouth to speak, wondering which words to say before closing it again, nodding in reply instead.

“Daichi!”

All at once, he was tackled into a hug, and he had to take a step back due to the amount of force the action held before returning it, wrapping his arms around a very excited, very proud Sugawara.

“Hey.” he whispered, even reaching an arm out to Ukai as a sort of teasing invitation, to which he only raised an eyebrow at before leaving, congratulating his pupil once more as he did so.

“You were great out there.” Daichi told him, watching as his eyes continued to gleam with satisfaction, glazed with a sort of drunken pride.

“Thank you for coming.” he said sheepishly as he pulled away, noticing the tupperware soon after. “Late, though?”

Daichi could only shuffle his feet awkwardly as he offered the cake to him. So far, he had not detected any sort of disappointment in Sugawara’s voice, but he knew perfectly well that there was always more when it came to him. However, as he stood in front of Daichi with his grin crooked and hair slightly ruffled, he seemed so genuine, so _real_ , that Daichi couldn’t bring himself to doubt his sincerity.

“You really love dancing, huh, Suga?”

“I guess I do.” he laughed, and Daichi couldn’t help but do so in return.

They engaged in a comfortable silence as they, in an attempt to find a fork or two, began to make their way towards the louder parts of the backstage area, where dancers continued to mill around and gather their things, and the two were suddenly surrounded, with one of the dancers in particular getting rather close than what Daichi considered appropriate in terms of personal space.

“Dumbass, you’re standing too close.” one of the taller ones chastised, but he seemed to pay no attention to him at the moment.

“Suga-san, is this Sawamura-san? The guy you always talk about?” he asked incredulously, his big brown eyes looking as if they would pop out of their sockets should he continue to stare in that odd way of his.

“Ah, yes, Hinata, this is Daichi,” Suga replied, mouthing a ‘sorry’ to him for the boy’s eccentric attitude, but Daichi merely ruffled his orange hair upon realizing he was only excited.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou! I’m still fairly new in the Ballet Program, but I’m going to be the best one day!”

“Oh? Well, I like your spirit, Hinata. You don’t have to call me ‘Sawamura-san’, though. There’s no need to be so formal--well, with me anyway. A friend of Suga’s a friend of mine.”

“Guwwaa! Thank you, Daichi-san! You really _are_ great!” he exclaimed before turning to his other, much taller friends, unless you counted that one with the random blond tuft of hair sticking out. “These are some of the other first years!” he pointed to a small group, introducing them one by one. “The grumpy one is Kageyama, sulking-glasses guy is Tsukishima, and freckles is Yamaguchi!”

The descriptions resulted in some profanities and the grumpy one needing to be held back by a rather burly-looking ballet dancer, who was later introduced by Hinata quite calmly, as if he was used to almost being ripped to shreds. “That’s Asahi-san, and he’s almost graduating! He’s very big for a dancer, but he has a very frail, kind heart. Made of glass, even!”

This caused the two leftover to laugh, and even Suga had to stifle his giggle as Asahi rubbed the back of his head in one hand while struggling to keep  Kageyama in the other.

“The two over there are really loud and fun, and they’ve been in the Program for almost as long as Asahi-san and Suga-san! The shorter one is Noya-san, and Tanaka-san is the one with the shaved head.”

“Heyo!”  They waved.

“Anyway, we have a lot more dancers, both old and new! Maybe one day you’ll get to meet them, but I’m sure you’ve heard of our most famous member? Or, well, for now at least, seeing as most people here consider Bakageyama to be quite the prodigy-”

“You never did have a filter, huh, Shou-chan?”

Hinata stopped mid-sentence as his whole body went rigid, and he turned around slowly as the new figure’s shadow seemed to engulf him, his expression cheerful, but the irked gleam in his eyes made everyone sure that he was anything but.

A sort of chill was now in the air, the tension only heightening as he continued to stare Hinata down, while the rest maintained their stance, their lips pursed and faces grim, with Kageyama in particular looking as if he was struggling to keep his cool.

“Tooru.”

Emerging from the darkness was a new figure. His voice was even and soft, but it held a commanding edge, and his broad, strong stature made him look twice as intimidating despite him being somewhat shorter than the one he was trying to control. As soon as he fully stepped into the light, Daichi could feel his jaw drop slightly as he caught sight of his eyes, for they were a sombre green. _The unknown dancer._

“Tooru.” He repeated again, placing a firm hand on his shoulder before shaking it gently, urging him to let whatever was happening be.

Chocolate brown eyes still icy, he sauntered out without another word, with Sugawara excusing himself to speak to him while the rest were left murmuring in distaste. Daichi continued to stare at where he once was, trying to muster up the courage to sneak a glance at the unknown dancer, but when he looked up he was already in front of him, and he could feel his heartbeat quickening at the sight of him.

His features were sharp and defined, with his eyes slightly narrowed, giving the impression of one who was always annoyed, but his smile contradicted that perception, with the grin so bright, so warm, so sincere, that Daichi couldn’t imagine him any other way, but something about this guy bugged him, and he could feel an old memory tug at him. _Could I have seen him before? In past performances, maybe? No, it has to be more than that._

“You have to excuse Oikawa.” he laughed, pointing a finger at the direction he had headed in earlier. “He’s a good guy; our most renowned dancer, and he worked hard to the point where he damn well deserves the title, and he still does. But well, a prodigy’s a prodigy. Seeing someone walk in and be so _natural_ , as if he was _born_ to just dance...it’s pretty unnerving.”

Daichi could only nod at his explanation, managing to croak out a meek, “I can imagine.”

“Still sorry you had to see that, though.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called out, poking his head back inside the room. “Iwaizumi? Yooo, Hajime! Are you coming or not? I’ve run out of things to call you, dammit, I’m too tired for this. We’ll miss the bus! Hurry up!”

Daichi’s jaw really did drop at this point, and his eyes widened upon hearing the name. He waved goodbye to Daichi, but before he could make his way towards Oikawa, he grabbed his wrist. This unknown dancer wasn’t so unknown to him anymore as his mind recalled a poetry slam his university had hosted not so long ago, with the very winner standing before him.

“Iwaizumi? Iwaizumi Hajime? The literature major? _You’re in the ballet program?_ ”

 

**IWAIZUMI:**

_“You’re in the ballet program?”_

Iwaizumi could only stand there, speechless at his words as one of his worst nightmares began to unfold. “You’re..you’re from..”

“Sawamura Daichi, psychology major. We go to university together.”

“Fuck, _you’re_ Daichi?!”

A million different thoughts were racing in Iwaizumi’s mind as he began to remember his very first day of university, during orientation when he was partnered up with a rather stern looking psychology major, but he hadn’t realized just _who_ that major was until now. _Fuck, why didn’t Suga mention this? Then again, we barely see each other in school anyway--clashing majors and shit. Still, though, it would have been a lovely thing to know._

“You look as if you’re about to combust.”

“I might as well.”

“And why’s that?”

“You very well know the reputation dancers get in our sorry excuse of a university.”

Daichi’s face scrunched up, and Iwaizumi snorted. He remembered when a young man named Kyoutani Kentarou had enrolled in their school about six months ago before suddenly switching to a different one. He was still in the Ballet Program, but with him attending less frequently, Iwaizumi had the feeling it wouldn't be long until he snapped.

He had been the talk of the school, for he was the very embodiment of “mischievous and mysterious”, and his popularity skyrocketed---at least, until they found out he danced. As if it were one of the seven deadly sins, his back was stabbed more times than he could count, immediately being labeled as a “lowlife fag.”

Ballet dancers were labeled as weak, inadequate, and simply substandard in their campus, with their talents being mocked and social status questioned. They were ostracized and looked down on, as if they were dirt on the bottom of someone’s shoe.

And though Iwaizumi cared not about such things, with all the things he had been through the past seven years, he wasn’t ready to be bombarded with that kind of shit again.

“You can’t tell anyone.” he whispered to Daichi, looking up at him with a serious expression.

“You think I would?” he scoffed. “I know we barely know each other, but do I _really_ seem like that kind of person?”

“You tell me, Mr. Psychology Major. Can you keep this a secret?”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old love is introduced, and new love blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long omg im sorry  
> new characters are introduced here, as well as new conflicts and love interests 
> 
> (im gonna make the chap summary more interesting i promise lmaao but rn this is all i got)

**OIKAWA**

“I dunno, Iwa-chan. I mean, Suga is great, but Daichi isn’t him.  If anything, he seemed kind of shady to me.” 

“Everyone you don’t know very well seems ‘shady’ to you.” 

“That’s not entirely true!”

“‘Entirely’ being the key word.”

Oikawa huffed before taking another sip of his latte, eyeing his friend discreetly as he tried to assess the current situation. Normally, he wouldn’t worry all that much about Iwaizumi; everything he had been through, especially in these past few years, made him a more determined person, and he always managed to pull through any situation that was thrown at him. However, with a situation this big and this complicated, he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle it, especially if he chose to do it by himself. 

“Stop that.”

Oikawa blinked, suddenly shaken out of his thoughts. “Stop what?”

“Trying to psychoanalyze me or whatever it is you’re scrunching your face up for.”

“That obvious, huh?” he sighed.

“To me? Always.” 

Oikawa shrugged. “Just trying to help.”

Iwaizumi only shook his head, grabbing his duffel bag. “You don’t need to.”

_ I never do.  _ Standing up with Iwaizumi, he decided to drop the subject for now. “Come on, Ukai’ll kill us if we’re late.”

The weather seemed to be taking a turn for the better as winter would soon become spring, and their next recital would soon be upon them. Oikawa opened his mouth to raise a different topic of conversation, perhaps how Iwaizumi’s classes were today, or boyfriend advice, but the solemn expression on his face made him cut off mid sentence, and he could only shake his head. 

Needless to say, Oikawa hadn’t seen him that worked up in ages, and saying he was worried was an understatement. He remembered how frustrated Iwaizumi was when they were on the bus after the winter recital, babbling on and on about how if anyone found out, his reputation would be destroyed. His academic career would be up in flames, seeing as he was only in University because of a scholarship, and he wouldn’t be able to afford it if he was forced to move. Everything he worked for would be in utter  _ ruins _ , and he remembered Iwaizumi confessing that he wasn’t sure how he would deal with all the rumors, the whispers, the judgement a second time in his life. 

The rest of the walk was spent in a tense silence that, for once,  neither of them were able to break.

“Hey, Oikawa, have you seen Kentarou around lately?” Iwaizumi asked suddenly as he pushed open the doors to the changing rooms. 

_ Ah, yet another fear Iwa-chan has: suffering the same fate as Kyoutani Kentarou.  _ Before Oikawa could answer, however, Ukai barged inside, with not much care of how much of his students he would see. 

“Kyoutani has been showing up less and less ever since, well, the incident. I wouldn't be surprised if he quit altogether one day, so don’t hold your breath. Now, hurry up. Both of you are late, and I have an important announcement.”

The two of them frowned at this, but they hurried up nonetheless before joining the rest of the other dancers. 

Compared to the rest of them, Oikawa’s chin stood a little higher, and he presented himself with a bit more gusto and eccentricity. Though at most times his unwavering pride and confidence would be considered intimidating, his bluntness often creating uncomfortable and awkward situations, he did not mind. His starting days consisted of many stumbles and injuries, but he knew the consequences of becoming a dancer, and though he may have lacked in the department of natural talent at the time, his hard work and dedication let him slowly rise up in the ranks until he was considered one of, if not the best in the Program.

“Listen up!” Ukai began. “You’ve all worked hard these past 6 months, especially the new transfers, and it’s been a pleasure to watch all of you continue to grow.”

A short cheer erupted within the small group, and Oikawa let out a toothy grin.

“We pride ourselves on being one of the few Ballet Programs that let young men such as yourselves have the choice to study pointe, which most Programs would look down upon. But times are changing, and so should the strict gender roles ballet imposes.” 

Another cheer was given, and Oikawa decided to join in this time. He remembered enrolling in this specific Program due to its pointe classes for potential female  _ and  _ male dancers, which struck some controversy, leading to most of its students to be males, save one girl. Because of this, they often joked that their group would soon become the second  _ Trocks _ .

“However, in order for this to happen,  _ all  _ of you must continue to attend classes and train in order to make a name of yourselves as well as improve. With Takeda’s consult, we have decided that the best way for this to happen..is to have a change in partners, at least for the time being.”

A sudden silence filled the room, and Oikawa’s eyes immediately met with Iwaizumi’s. The two of them had been self-declared partners since they were children, and they knew each other’s strengths and weakness, were aware of their technique and limitations. At this point, it was safe to say that they knew everything about each other, and the thought of having to adjust to someone totally new and almost foreign to him was almost frightening. 

Suddenly, Sugawara spoke up, his voice even and clear. “Sir, don’t you think this would hinder our improvement instead? I don’t mean any disrespect, but everyone seems to be comfortable with their current partners, and having to get used to a new one all of a sudden could be..troublesome.”

Ukai looked as if he were mulling his words over, did not take back his previous statement. “Your new partners are not set in stone,” he told them. “but this change can help improve your technique by being able to learn how to adapt to different people. As you get older and eventually leave the Program, you will find yourselves working with various dancers for long periods of time. You will be partnered up with strangers, with people you've never worked with or seen before, and you'll have to constantly adjust. This will be your first step in learning how to do that.”

Most of the others seemed rather uncomfortable with this, but nothing more was said in complaint as Ukai began to sort them out into different pairs. Oikawa watched in disdain as Iwaizumi was taken next and partnered up with Sugawara, leaving only him and a few others.

“Oikawa, you’ll be dancing with…”  _ Moment of truth.  _

Of anyone he could be given to work with, he prayed and prayed at that moment that it wouldn’t be-

“Kageyama.”

_ Ah, shit. _

 

**AKAASHI**

“What do you say, Akaashi? Me and you? Partners?”

In the back of his mind, Akaashi was aware of a loud voice speaking, but he paid no attention to it, completely blocking it out of his thoughts as he continued to hum to no particular tune, focusing his camera’s lens on the flower blooming outside in the university grounds. 

“Akaaasshiiii.” It insisted, and this time he felt a finger poke his cheek repeatedly, and his expression fell ever so slightly as he was forced to look away and up at his persistent friend, mumbling a half-hearted “yes?” as he did so.

“Let’s be partners for the joint project!”

Akaashi sighed as he turned back to the flower, “Bokuto-san, I already said yes during class-”

“Alright! Let’s go brainstorm!” And with a small yelp, Akaashi was dragged away, barely managing not to trip as the eccentric male made his way towards the nearest ice cream parlor. 

* * *

 

“I mean, how hard can this project be, right? It’s just a twenty minute documentary with a couple photos. You’d think they’d make it harder considering it’s for the term.” Bokuto said, his mouth full of pink bubblegum ice cream before taking a spoonful of Akaashi’s mint-chocolate.

“It depends, seeing as the topic has to be something we’re unfamiliar with,” he replied, offering his friend a napkin in the process. “What do you think we should do?”

Bokuto put down his spoon and put his hands together, twiddling this thumbs before smiling devilishly. “Hey, Akaashi..”

“What..?”

“If I recall correctly, you have a national celebrity as a boyfriend, and we don’t know all that much about ballet,-”

“No.”

“But Akaashi!”

“No. He’s probably too busy, or...something.”

“But he’s your boyfriend! Why can’t you just  _ ask  _ him?” 

“Because I can’t.” 

“Can’t or won’t?”

A silence fell between the two of them before Akaashi spoke again, not even bothering to meet Bokuto’s gaze as he played with his melting ice cream. “Does it matter? I can’t even interact with him in public without potentially tarnishing his image.” 

Bokuto immediately reacted. “Keiji, you know that’s not true-”

“We all know it is, but whatever, it’s fine. Forget I said anything. I’ll just ask him tonight, or in the rare chance I see him today--alone though, of course.” Realizing he had said too much, he shrugged it off, managing a small smile, but he couldn’t quite hide the slight bitterness in his voice. 

“We could look for a different topic-”

“It’s fine, Bokuto-san.”  _ Not really, but he’ll never let it go otherwise.  _ Looking at his watch, he waved at him half-heartedly. “I have to go if I don’t want to be late to my next class. I’ll see you later, and I’ll message you if I get an answer from him.” 

He noticed Bokuto’s concerned expression, which only made him instinctively harden his own. “You okay, Akaashi?”

“Yeah.” he shrugged again, grabbing his bag before standing up, flinching slightly at the screech his chair made, and the whispers that arose to complement the sound. 

“You’d tell me if you weren’t, right?” 

Akaashi could only nod in reply.

* * *

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Terushima-san.”

“I keep telling you to drop the “san” already! I’ll see you.”

Akaashi shook his head at the male, but he waved him goodbye anyway before turning around, making his way to the exit. He had barely been able to concentrate in class, what with his previous conversation with Bokuto still fresh in his mind, along with Terushima’s constant poking and whispering, it baffled him that he made it through the whole hour at all.  _ Why are all my friends like this?  _

Akaashi sighed. “I really should have skipped today--umf!”

He was suddenly pulled under the shadows of a stairway, his whole body hitting something equivalent to a brick wall.  _ A breathing brick wall?  _

Strong hands enveloped him not long after, and his eyes widened in surprise, his voice barely above a whisper. “Tooru?” 

“Hey,” Akaashi could make out his signature smile. “Bet you’re glad you didn’t skip now, huh? Come on, I’ve been waiting under this thing since practice.”

Akaashi was so dumbfounded he almost let himself be whisked away. Almost. “Wha-What are you doing? Here? I just-”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Can’t I take my boyfriend out on a date after class?”

“I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just..in  _ public?  _ Where people can  _ see us? _ ”

“Well, I guess we’d just have to be extra sneaky now, won’t we?” He winked, grabbing Akaashi’s hand as he led him out of the stairway, both of them making sure that the hall was clear of students for the time being before heading off.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, but let Oikawa do whatever he thought he was doing. “Wipe that smirk off your face, this is serious.” 

“ _ Seriously exciting _ . Listen, Aka-chan, I discovered this park on my way to ballet practice a few weeks ago that barely anyone we know goes to, mostly because it’s infested with wannabe hipster skaters-”

Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh. “Tooru,  _ you’re  _ a wannabe hipster skater.”

“Then keep sticking with me and we’ll fit right in!”

The park Akaashi was led into looked abandoned, if it weren’t for a few teenagers here and there, most of them carrying skateboards and staying in small circles, but Akaashi was most happy to see that all of them were unfamiliar to him. 

As they passed by a group of four on their way to a bench, one of the girls, probably no more than fifteen, put a hand out to stop Akaashi, eyeing him up and down. Much to his surprise, she smiled.

“My friends and I just wanted to say we really like your sweater--your whole outfit, really. Haruki over here is also into pastel colors, but I guess that’s a story for another day; Oikawa-san has been wanting to show you this park since he came across it, so we won’t take up any more of your time.”

Akaashi was so taken aback that he could barely muster a “thank you” before he was being dragged along to the empty bench again. “Friends of yours?”

“I thought you’d get along.”

Akaashi didn’t even know what to reply, so he let Oikawa talk for a while, which was mostly about his frustration of having a new partner. Akaashi did his best to reassure him and offer advice, and Oikawa heaved a sigh of relief not long after. 

“Thanks for listening. I’m not even sure half of what I said made sense.”

“Maybe actually try getting along with him, Tooru. Iwaizumi says he’s not that bad.”

“That’s the point. Just..nevermind. I’ve exhausted myself after that long rant. Do you like the park?”

Akaashi lifted his head briefly from Oikawa’s shoulder to look him in the eye, knowing that there was more to be said, but he let the topic go for now. “Yeah. I really do.”

They engaged in a comfortable silence, and from the corner of his eye, Akaashi could see Oikawa smiling.  _ And yet.. _ he couldn’t stop thinking.

He was Akaashi Keiji, a second year college student majoring in photography. But he was also Akaashi Keiji, the freak who continues to be bullied due to his fascination of pastel colors, endlessly ridiculed for him applying that fascination to his fashion sense. It made him stand out, it made him different.  _ But in the end, it also makes me who I am.   _ And it was this thought that aggravated him inside, the constant paradox constantly thrust upon him to be who he was, but only to the point society deemed acceptable.

Now, however, he was also Akaashi Keiji, Oikawa Tooru’s boyfriend, and it came with a whole new set of rules. Oikawa was a remarkable ballet dancer, attractive, witty, intelligent, and was made a national celebrity not long after his debut. It's safe to say that Akaashi was nothing less of shocked and definitely nothing less of ecstatic when said celebrity asked him out six months ago, but it made him incredibly self conscious. On their first date, Oikawa was praised by a fan for hanging out with someone of low “status” as Akaashi was, and from another was questioned as to why he was doing so. This happened on their second date, then third, until it became a small online spat, and they were forced to come to a mutual agreement to lay low and keep their relationship as much of a secret as possible.

It disheartened Akaashi at intimate times like these to know that they probably would never be able to come out as an actual couple, though he never voiced these thoughts aloud. He tried his best to understand and remember that Oikawa was probably one of the only people who could get him so flustered, and he'll be damned if he didn't admit that he made him outrageously happy. These past six months were anything but easy for either of them, but they always found a way to cope, to see and talk to one another. They just always found a way, and for that effort, affection, and what he assumed was love despite everything around them, he was thankful.

“Hey, Tooru?” 

“Hm?”

Akaashi looked up at him again, savoring the moment and the way he seemed even more ethereal under the dimming light. He didn’t even know what made him call his name, or what he intended to say now that he was waiting for Akaashi to say  _ something. _ He was about to dismiss it before an annoyingly chirpy voice entered his thoughts.  _ “Can’t or won’t?” _

He sighed internally. “I actually have something to ask you, but please know this was Bokuto-san’s idea.”

“A fair warning. Go ahead.”

“Before that though, I just want you to know..I think I’m..ah damn. Just..thank you.”

“Thank you?”

Akaashi buried his head in the crook of his neck and let himself laugh. “Yeah.” 

 

**BOKUTO**

“What do you mean someone else is gonna show up for the photoshoot?”

“I told you he would be busy, Bokuto-san. He said he could lend us the studio for a week or two to get some footage of the dancers, plus interviews. And besides, Tooru assured me that the one coming over is perfectly capable and has a lot of potential, so there really is nothing to be upset about. Though he seems kind of shy..”

Bokuto shook his head when the doorbell rang. “At least he’s in a better mood.” 

He whistled as he adjusted the lights once more, only turning around when he heard Akaashi cough to get his attention. 

“Bokuto-san, our guest is here.”

A new figure stepped forward, bowing slightly. His voice was quiet, but Bokuto heard him loud and clear.  “Hello, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Bokuto Koutarou.” His voice seemed higher than normal.

Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly. “It’s nice to meet you, Bokuto-san.” 

_ Oh, fuck.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing this au so much aaaa  
> i know that iwaizumi and daichi weren't in this chapter, but they will be in the next don't worry! they're the main pairing, it's just that there are also a whole lot of others that need to be developed, so there will be some chapters where they won't be present as much.  
> i hope you guys liked it! again, sorry for the wait :0 
> 
> (come scream w me on tumblr bc honestly the new hq!! chapters got me fucked up w at least 3 new rare pairs lmao rip me (kuguhina, kuguhinaken, and daishou/kuroo)  
> tumblr: http://aaronminyxrd.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! I'll edit when I get time again since spring break is over rip

**Author's Note:**

> WOO AFTER SO LONG THE FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE  
> All relationships listed will be developed in later chapters. Get ready for one hell of a ride.


End file.
